Family Resemblance
by Perceval23
Summary: Andromeda finds that looking like her big sister Bella can be very inconvenient.


The second rise of Voldemort, and subsequent escape of many of his loyal Death Eaters from Azkaban, had affected everyone in the magical community of Great Britain. Like most, Andromeda Black-Tonks's life was now a nightmare. Unlike most, though, it wasn't fear of the Dark Lord and his followers, for Andy. No, the situation had made living her life as she preferred rather... inconvenient.

You see, Andy was the second of three sisters. Older sister Bellatrix and younger sister Narcissa followed the Dark Lord. Andy, however, rebelled, refusing to join Voldemort's Death Eaters, and married a muggleborn wizard that she had fallen in love with. They had a daughter, Nymphadora, who had grown up to become an Auror, an elite intelligence agent for the Ministry of Magic. Dora was currently, as she often was, these days, accompanying Andy, shopping. While Andy loved her daughters company, and the re-bonding that was resulting, neither she nor Dora cared for the reasons she had to accompany her mother on any and all excursions in the magical community.

The Black sisters were always noted for their great beauty. The youngest, Cissy, was blonde, icily beautiful. The older two had inherited the family's traditional striking black hair. Andy looked so much like Bella that many who met them for the first time when they were younger thought them twins. Bella would be outraged, yelling that she was a year older, but Andy had always found it amusing.

Now, looking like her big sister wasn't amusing, at all.

Since Bella's escape from Azkaban, Andy found customer service just wasn't what it used to be. Walking into a shop in Diagon Alley, instead of what one usually expects, a friendly greeting and inquiry of how one can be of service, the shopkeeper screamed in horror and dived behind his counter.

This was quickly followed by the other customers seeing what was causing the commotion, and diving behind whatever was close.

War really was Hell. Andy rolled her eyes, sighed, and tried to clarify her intentions.

"HELLO! I'm just here to do some shopping..."

"Don't hurt us! Please!" the still cowering shopkeeper responded.

Andy was really getting angry, now.

"For crying out... Do I SEEM like a CRAZY EVIL PSYCHOPATHIC DARK WITCH!"

"Um, Mum," her daughter quietly said, "At the moment, you kinda do..."

Dora caught a glare in response.

"Mum, your eyes just turned red, again..."

Oh. Damn. Andy forced herself to regain her composure.

"Well... That proves I'm not who they think I am. Bella's eyes never turn red..."

The still cowering shopkeeper decided to speak up, again.

"And... That's supposed to reassure us?"

"Oh shush... Here's my shopping list. Make it SNAPPY."

After their shopping adventure, mother and daughter chose the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Anyway," Dora was chatting, "I've suggested to whoever will listen at the Ministry that we could learn a lot from the muggles. For example, anger management classes..."

She avoided The Glare since she was using the Patented Black Smirk as she said this.

"I'm not that bad. And, as much as I love your company... It seemed like you'd been avoiding me..."

"Mum..."

"I don't think I really need an Auror with me every time I go out in public. I can take care of myself."

"They know that." Dora smiled. "I think they're more worried about you taking care of everyone else."

Oh dear, Andy thought. This was about that annoying boy with the glasses that assaulted her.

"If this is about the Potter boy, I had to defend myself."

"You hurt him."

"Not that badly. Nothing I did left any scars."

Not physical ones, anyway...

"Besides," she added, "It's not like your Aunt Bella is going to be nearly as gentle with him. Not to speak ill of the dead, but I would have thought Dumbledore would have made training him in how to fight duels against the most experienced at it a priority."

"Well, fortunately for us, he's not having to defend his life against Aunt Bella. Voldemort has given his people strict orders not to kill Harry. He's insistent that Harry is his to kill."

Andy sighed, again.

"Well, that's not very Slytherin of him. I'd have put a bounty on the boy's head."

"And, we all consider it fortunate you're not the Dark Lord, Mum. Or, Dark Lady as the case would be."

"Just saying. This whole 'I must fight my main battles, alone'... I swear, if he'd hadn't been descended from Salazar, he'd have been put into Gryffindor. The man embodies all their worst traits... Arrogant, bullying, reckless... And, he MUST always be right..."

"Mum, c'mon... I'm DATING a Gryffindor."

"Now, Dora, I'm not saying they're all bad. I know the House has it's... reputation, but they've produced some great witches and wizards, contrary to popular belief. I knew your boyfriend back in school, and I always thought he was special."

"Yeah..." Dora said in a voice that indicated she really didn't love being reminded of the age difference between her and Remus Lupin.

"So, when are you going to bring him home for dinner?"

"Well... Um... He's a little nervous about it..."

"Why?"

"He's afraid you might be... angry at him."

Andy sighed, again. "I'm NOT that BAD..." 


End file.
